Sonho de uma manhã de verão:
by Aramati
Summary: Uma autora diferente teve um sonho... diferente. Com direito a Gaara de vestido e perfomace de Kankuro. XD Nao pergunte de onde saiu tanta coisa estranha...


_Hoje, dia 14 de janeiro de 2009, tive um sonho. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Por que MANHÃ de verão?"  
Bem, tudo começou com o fato deu não conseguir dormir de madrugada. Quando meu despertados tocou pela segunda vez, as 8:15, eu me dei mais uma tentativa de sono, pra ver se eu dava um "pegada" num sono de verdade. Nessa tentativa sonhei isso que ta escrito ai embaixo. Esse sonho me custou acordar 11h XD, e uma tarde de escrevação de fic, mas ta valendo..._

* * *

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

Essa noite eu tive um sonho. Na maior parte confuso e sem sentido, como é normal para um sonho. Ao me levantar eu simplesmente sabia que tinha que contar.

Antes da parte que importa, eu estava numa festa. A maioria dos convidados era para ser parentes, mas não eram. Num lugar que era para ser a casa dos meus avós, mas não era.

Ali perto havia um lugar que muitos temiam. Curiosa foi ver o que havia la. Era um estabelecimento pequeno. Umas cadeiras e uma mesa no centro ocupando metade do espaço. No cartaz perto da entrada estava escrito: "Ele perde, ele morre. Você ri dele, você morre." 'Ele' eu lia como 'Gaara', e 'perde' eu li como 'rir'.

Havia na mesa três rapazes: um ruivo de frente a um moreno e na cabeceira um cara suando frio com cara de medo, nenhum deles usava roupa ninja ou tinha qualquer coisa desenhada no rosto. O amedrontado tremia, os outros dois estavam abaixados na cadeira e suas mãos estavam abaixo da toalha de mesa, escondidas. O moreno olhava o que fazia, o ruivo, sério, olhava para o nada.

Ouvi vozes:

- Uma ferramenta tão pequena!  
-É tão frágil!! Como ele consegue?  
- E se ele deixar a bolinha cair?  
-Ele perde!  
- O que ele ta fazendo?  
- Quem vai ser o próximo?  
Como se houvessem mais gente se apertando na porta como eu.

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

Mais tarde voltei lá, queria saber o que se passava. Entrei na sala que parecia mais vazia agora, tinha uns homens sérios encostados na parede atrás de mim, esta tudo com um ar tão profissional. Minha irmã estava comigo, não sei se ela desafiou ou foi desafiada, mas eu sabia que ela iria passar por aquilo que o amedrontado passou mais cedo. O ruivo e o moreno começaram a treinar. Treino de que? Eu me abaixei de lado para ver debaixo da mesa o que acontecia. Tinha outro rapaz junto dos dois e esse ou Kankuro me explicou:  
- Gaara tem que passar a bolinha o mais rápido que puder, não pode olhar nem sorrir.

Eu vi debaixo da tolha branca e rendada da mesa os dois passando umas bolinhas castanhas que pareciam ser de madeira (poderiam ser de areia). Kankuro usava as duas mãos, parecia fazer muito esforço para acompanhar o irmão. Gaara usava um mini-leque, entre 4 e 5 cm, que parecia ser muito fino, alem de delicado e extremamente frágil.

"- Gaara tem que passar a bolinha o mais rápido que puder, não pode olhar nem sorrir."  
Eu reparei que o ruivo deu uma leve olhada para baixo, depois voltou ao normal. Pensei feliz: "Ele olhou! Minha irmã pode vencer" eu contaria que ele olhou e daria a vitória para minha irmã.  
Eu me levantei e fiquei encostada na porta com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Quando os garotos ergueram-se de volta eu falei, não sei se pra Kika, ou pra eles, ou para os homens de terno que pareciam ser juizes.

-Vi uma coisa que vocês não viram!

Kankuro, com uma cara feliz ou aliviada de ter terminado a partida, disse:  
-Não se esqueça que era só um treino.

Senti aquele calafrio de quando agente ia fazer aquela burrada achando que tava certo, e agente nem chega a fazer, mas alguém percebe.  
Gaara deu um leve sorriso e eu sentia que ele sabia o que eu ia fazer, sua expressão debochava de mim.

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

Chegou o dia (ou a hora) da próxima partida. Não sei se seria aquela com minha irmã ou não. Só sabia que era especial, e seria feito em forma de teatro.  
Cheguei ao local, era de noite. Por fora era como se fosse o mesmo lugar, o que era estranho, pois por dentro ali era a entrada lateral de uma enorme e luxuosa sala de teatro. Na porta estava aquele cartaz, agora escrito: "Ele ri, ele morre. Rir dele, ele mata". Eu me perguntava se isso era realmente necessário ¬¬"...

Já lá dentro havia muito veludo, muito cetim, muito vermelho e muito dourado. Lugar muito bem iluminado. Muito luxo. Havia camarotes ate no lado do palco, no alto, de onde não daria pra ver nada alem da platéia. E haviam escadas que entravam no palco, o que indicava interação com o público.

Estava no canto frontal do lugar, ao meu lado havia uma poltrona onde sentava aquele que eu sabia ser o Kankuro, mas que não parecia, e Gaara estava ali perto. Ele se levantou falando algo como sobre começar o espetáculo, e eu sentei na poltrona dele. n.n!  
Fechadas as portas, diminuída as luzes, começa o show:

Kankuro, no camarote cego, quase acima de onde eu estava, começou a apresentação, logo disse:  
- Eu fiz um pedido a um gênio da Síria,...  
Nesse momento eu senti com se essa não fosse a fala original, mas como eu iria saber se não havia visto nem o roteiro nem o ensaio? Enquanto terminava de dizer isso ele pulou do camarote, com alguma mágica ou algo assim me tirou da poltrona, sentou nela e me colocou apoiada (quase sentada) no braço desta. Claro que todos esses ocorridos em um segundo.  
Continuou sua frase sendo a interrupção quase imperceptível.  
- Pedi que me desse esposa e família.  
Ele disse abrindo um pouco os braços como se mostrasse o seu redor. Todos olhavam para nossa direção. Percebi que eu estava com um vestido claro (amarelo ou ouro branco), tomara-que-caia que me deixava um decote... protuberante. Estava quase encostada no Kankuro, meu decote na altura de seu rosto XD. Minha irmãzinha estava perto de mim. Aquele que eu sabia ser Gaara, aparentando 8 anos, mas usando um vestido que lembrava o da Branca-de-Neve e um arquinho vermelho com laço, estava do outro lado do sofá, parado e olhando pra frente como uma estatua.  
Percebi que estávamos formando um quadro de família. Aquele baka sorridente do meu lado nos colocou na peça! Mal falou e já pegou na minha mão, me fazendo dar a volta no sofá e sentando no colo dele. Ele me sussurrou que era para eu dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não escutei o que era. Depois deu pedir pela 3ª vez para ele repetir, ele falou algo (que eu sei que não era a minha fala) dando continuidade a peça.

Percebi que ele era o roteirista, e que mais coisas haviam sido mudadas na peça, ou estavam sendo. Não me perguntem como ele, quieto no canto, sentado numa poltrona, comigo no colo, improvisou novo roteiro e passou isso aos atores. Isso é coisa de sonho.

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

Não me lembro muito do que ocorria no palco, talvez não estivesse reparando n.n". Sei que atuavam na peça 5 ou 6 pares/casais, e numa eu vi cada rapaz beijando compulsivamente a mão de sua donzela. Era uma cena romântica de cortejo, mas nem todos atores entraram no clima. Dava para perceber que a maioria não gostou das mudanças no roteiro. Na cena descrita Neji estava tão animado quanto quando tinha de obedecer as idéias perturbadas de seu sensei, mas tentava ser profissional. Sasuke era quem tava com a maior cara de c.. mal humorado, parecia que preferiria o "72 horas de dor" de seu irmão a isto. Naruto era o único ator realmente animado e o único dos rapazes a não estar envergonhado por aparecer em publico (naquela situação), talvez sua parceira fosse a Sakura, ou talvez ela era o motivo da cara do Sasuke. Hinata e Tenten também estavam lá, mas não lembro quais eram os casais nem o resto do elenco.

Em outro momento da peça as atenções voltaram para nosso lado (sim, eu ainda estava no colo do Kankuro e tinha oficialmente entrado pra peça). Gaara começou seu ato, mecheu-se pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali. Começou a subir a escadaria lateral com uma cara nada feliz. O mais curioso era que conforme ele andava as placas que formavam o corrimão incontínuo giravam revelando escritos como: "Odeio isso"; "Odeio Odeio Odeio"; "Odeio muito tudo isso"; "Já disse que odeio isso"; "Odeio muito"; "Odeio odeio e odeio". As placas tinham tudo que é formatação, muitas pareciam anúncios publicitários. Uma parecia um "vende-se" de imobiliária, com a planta e a foto de uma casa embaixo, mas no lugar do nome da imobiliária esta escrito bem lindo "Odeio". Nem preciso dizer o que estava escrito na que lembrava o McDonald's n.n.

Seu vestido, embora caro, tinha a aparência desses vestidos de fantasia infantis, mal feitos e baratos de qualidade, mas que custam uma fortuna, largo, folgado e murcho. O arquinho quase desaparecia no cabelo de Gaara, aparecendo só o laço, não lembro se era vermelho ou roxo. O menino parecia uma boneca grande, me lembrava muito como imaginei certa vez o Sasori numa fic chamada Doll, de Yuko Estressada.

Já no alto da arquibancada (acho que não é a palavra certa) notei que as placas que deveriam numerar os assentos também giravam, mantendo o mesmo assunto: "Já disse que odeio isso?". Ele foi até a escadaria central, onde as placas que elegantemente numeravam as filas de ambos os lados faziam a mesma coisa. Terminado o percurso o pequeno subiu pela escada principal do palco, agora chegara a sua hora, a hora do "Jogo".

Gaara segurava duas daqueles leques minúsculos, do tipo feito com papel-madeira, mas tão fino que parecia ser só papel. Quantas bolinhas ele jogava? Não sei, podia ser muitas, ou só uma, era tão rápido... Mesmo tendo prestado atenção no palco, nem reparei na apresentação, talvez eu (do sonho) tenha dormido n.n" , pois aquilo era entediante x.x (Gaara que não me ouça).

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

Sei que antes do fim da peça eu já tinha acordado. Chegada a hora dos aplausos, a vibração era total. Kankuro regorjeava de felicidade, a mudança no roteiro fora um sucesso total! Aquilo que costumava ser o maior fastio se tornou esplendido espetáculo. Vieram os cumprimentos. A maioria dos atores estava no camarim, encabulados. Não os mais alegres, e sim os mais profissionais, estavam junto do roteirista recebendo os elogios. Eu ainda não havia saído do lugar, não pergunte por quê, apenas me levantei. Talvez por fazer parte da peça quisesse fazer parte da festa n.n! Estava recebendo muitos elogios, apesar de não ter feito nada, claro que a maior parte a respeito da aparência.

No fim do alvoroço, quando havia bem menos gente no teatro e todos que deviam cumprimentar Kankuro já o tinham feito, ele me convidou para um lugar mais quieto para podemos conversar. Ele me deu o braço e enquanto me guiava falava o quanto eu os inspirei para a mudança o quanto ela foi importante.

Quando chegamos aos fundos do teatro, ele prendeu minhas mãos atrás do meu corpo (com jutsu, claro). Aproximou-se de mim até prender meu corpo na parede. E me beijou.  
Enquanto um mão se dedicava em segurar e acariciar minha nuca, a outra acariciava tudo aquilo que o vestido realçava. O susto quase que me paralisou, o resto foi ele.

Ele parou um momento, olhou para mim com seu sorriso largo (agora quase parecia com Kankuro mesmo) e então...

_Acordei!!!!_

* * *

**Aoi aOi aNo Sora**

_Ahauhahsusha  
Que coisa neh? Minha eu do sonho não queria, agora eu mesma... XD  
AhuahushPerdão ter incomodado vocês com algo tão nada-haver como um sonho meu. Mas eu PRECISAVA publicar isso, senão enlouquecia XD_

_Perdão pela forma como foi escrito, mas não é tão fácil descrever um sonho quanto uma historia._

_Quanto à rima de Kankuro, não foi bem assim, mas foi a melhor forma que achei de escrever._

_Sim, parar ai é maldade. Mas eu quis contar o ocorrido como sonho, e não transformar em historia. Mas deixo livre quem quiser imaginar o resto do causo, ou usar isto para escrever uma fic._

_Não pedirei para que vocês deixem reviews (não que seja ma idéia), pois seria querer demais de um texto como esse. Mas estão livres para enviar me xingando, ou me mandando postar essa historia num blog, alisar a franja e cortar os pulsos u.\) ._

_Só eu para ter a cara dura de postar um sonho tal qual sonhei XD  
É por isto que digo e repito: Sou #Aramati#, a autora diferente!_


End file.
